


In this world...

by DarkenedDarling



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Sarcasm, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedDarling/pseuds/DarkenedDarling
Summary: It's all kinda dark or purely laughs . This is kinda a mix of interactions and weird half-baked plots or scenarios based on my Headcannons of the characters.Mostly one shots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Headcannons of their behavior and how their partnership works
> 
> Headcannons   
> They hated each other at first but were paired up anyway because of their success rates.
> 
> Paul grew up in a not so friendly environment so he's kinda nonresponsive to most things 
> 
> Pat grew up in a not so friendly place but is a close to complete opposite having or making many outbursts. 
> 
> Neither really know about the other but they see similarities from observing one another.

 

The two partners have been down each others throats since day one of their partnership. They worked great together when they had to. Missions completed, minimum casualties, quick recoveries. But the second they had time off or a time not life or agenda threatening you could count on words being exchanged. Paul insulting, being blunt and, to the point as Patryck stuck to sarcasm, insults and, passive aggressive comments. However their quarrels had cost them today. Thinking they had what they needed under wraps Paul had lit a cigarette. Patryck commented on this and down hill from there it went. 

Patryck paced the other room thinking over their latest failure. He was livid but couldn't find the words to say since he also was in a bit of minor shock. He couldn't tell which he was more pissed about. The fact that they had managed to inevitably self sabotage an entire mission to do something as simple as infiltrate a building for documents with their partner or that their partner had turned to them stone faced and said " shut up " before he even got a word out in the office of their leader or the way he continued to provoke them on their return . 

Meanwhile Paul was as content as one could be after dealing with a needless to say disappointed and explosive Red Leader . He never let Patryck do the talking in those circumstances knowing he'd get the two buried before sundown with his inability to be quiet. He let out a heavy sigh leaning back in the chair at the counter of the kitchen.

They never did understand why or how they were placed in a civilian area for a temporary living placement. Surely the surrounding people would have been alerted or suspicious seeing as the two only removed the badges and such however, they seemed rather oblivious of the presence of the two. In fact one woman had commented on their " adorable matching sweaters ".That was the day the two of them became aware that they had simply been tagged as the new gay couple down the block. Though the idea of it didn't bug Paul seeing as he couldn't care less what people said or thought; They were placed there based on an order nothing more nothing less. It infuriated Patryck. He tended to find it humorous how defensive he'd get over it and would sometimes humor the neighbors leaning up on him or something knowing he couldn't flip out in public. Something he actually did today. 

Patryck couldnt breathe anymore. Something has to be said, Screamed, something! It always results in physical fighting and he was admittedly starting to get tired of the taste of the carpet but he just couldnt find it in him to lay it to rest. -He knows I can't keep my temper. He wants me to try to fight. He wants to just so he can say he won. I know it I just do.- "Goddammit! " he finally yelled bursting through the door stalking towards him. " what the hell is with this? " he asked glaring down at the man before him. Paul was going over a few mixed texts from the last day or two. Mostly from friends or family of his when he hears Pat's sudden outburst and checks the time. -Ten minutes huh? New record.- he thought glancing at him a moment as he rushes over before returning to his previous activities. " I'm not sure what you mean Pat " he wasn't really listening as he continued typing out his replies to others . He had really only given the hollow reply to keep Pat somewhat satisfied and keep them from trying to rally up anything else. "This! Just this! How can you be like this right after a complete and utter failure? Doesn't it bug you or anything? This is pathetic! A waste of time. We should be going to go fix this mess " They exclaimed motioning to him not that they saw past the bloody screen as if it were obvious before turning away from him trying to recompose himself . His apathy had to be as draining as it appeared or he just knows it ticks him off he figured before they hear a long winded sigh and the click of his device being sat down and froze . Though when Paul went to look at them ready to play a little counter defense he noticed they had went rigid. "Pat. You okay? "he'd usually ask him mockingly after his screaming fits but was actually kinda wondering this time as he stood up going over to them.  
Patryck couldn't figure out what to say. Uneven sure why he asked. He was preparing to fight but the question caught him off guard . Upon hearing him walking up he panicked but miraculously learned how to talk again." I'm fine " Spinning on his heel turning to face him" get away from m-" stopping his venomous commentary out of confusion. Pauls face seemed riddled with sincere and concerned. It was the most emotion he's seen through them but he wasn't even sure why. He studied the expression momentarily though didn't get much time to think on it before Paul was hugging them " Relax Patryck. I'm not going to hurt you " He was a mixture of confused, relieved and tense in the midst of this moment. He hesitantly hugged back loosening up a bit. He wasn't scared of Paul hurting him but something about Paul's sudden shift was a little unusually heart warming but tearing. Almost as if he understood the type of fear he was trying to ease. Paul was just impressed he was staying decently still and silent for it much less reciprocating. He knew what being afraid of someone you lived with was like and had assumed that was what the stance was brought on by. The two stayed like that for a moment before separating . Patryck immediately went to leave the room wiping his face as Paul watched them leave he before going back to his seat. He made a note to shut down the arguments that way seeing how effective it was as he returned to checking his messages . Though neither really understood why the other responded the way they did they never asked. Instead it just ended up being something they'd do. After a while Patryck no longer worried about being called that gay couple and Paul had become a little less cold. Not too far after that they became the gay couple next door and the two ended up doing good on missions and better off base. 


	2. Game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannons
> 
> They do something once or twice a week because they're bored boyos.
> 
> Tord is terrible with certain phrases of English.
> 
> Tom will correct Tord trying not to be harsh
> 
> Matt fakes his oblivious attitude because he's aware of a situation.
> 
> Edd is eerily quieter when upset.
> 
> They will find ways to change rules to make sure everyone is included

Sitting with his legs crossed as the ginger sat beside him, leaning on his shoulder as he contemplated this evenings entertainment "Ugh I'm bored. How about we go to the movies?" Edd asked only to be shot down by Matt" we've already seen every movie out twice this week! And that stupid sound track is stuck in my head still" he complained. " How about we go to the arcade?" He suggested . " we can't. We're still banned because of tords little shooting game extravaganza " Tom intervened from the recliner with his arms crossed. His visual focus on the red hooded man leaning against the television stand with his hands in his pockets. " it's not my fault that idiot can't take a joke" Tord said with a roll of his eyes " I don't think blowing up four machines and injuring six people including Tom is a very good joke" edd said raising a his sight between the two. " I don't know edd. I was laughing pretty hard" the Norwegian said with a smirk " that's because you're an easily entertained baffoon " Tom spat before Matt looked to edd who was clearly losing patience by way he leaned forward with a slight scowl similar to a mother's with a chancla but fiercer" why don't we play a game?" Matt said with an upbeat tone breaking the tension and diverting the conversation back to the initial topic ." sure. What kind of game? Tord asked moving his attention to the model of a man. Matt internally sighed in relief as he glanced to edd who seemed to relax a bit. " I don't know really." Pulling a deck from his pocket tom said" How about a card game?" " I've got some board games in my room if those would work" The green one spoke seemingly as cheerful as the days beginning. "If we're picking games because we're bored why would we want a board game? " Tord asked genuinely as curious as he was confused" not that kind of board you idiot. ...Homophones. Just...homophones" Tom sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sorry" The other said still not understanding entirely but was hoping tom or edd would explain soon . " Well. I was actually thinking .." He began" becareful. I hear thats dangerous" Edd said. Matt only rolled his eyes and continued" Since we can't go to the arcade. Why don't we bring the arcade here?" Matt said as he stood up to go search through his novelty toy collection. " good idea but how are we going to lift th-" "don't" tom interrupted tord. After a few horrified screams of terror and several crashes matt emerged from the clutter with a box" here we are" " is that the plug in Azari system we swore you'd never use?" Edd asked raising an eyebrow " indubitably" he declared as he began to untangle the wires" huh. " was all he could think to say. The most competive they seemed to play was ping. It was a two player game but they made due. Pairing up into teams they made the rules that only one could move up and the other down. Tom was reluctantly paired with Tord because Edd insisted he wanted to be on Matt's team so they could hold hands. The remainder of that evening was filled with cheers of victory and callouts for rematches.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take requests based on others Headcannons too. I just won't do sin or full sin I guess. But hey ✌


End file.
